


The Revenge

by QueenoftheCapes



Series: Prank War [3]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes
Summary: Clark finally gets his sweet revenge for Bruce's shenanigans last April.





	The Revenge

Clark was in the middle of typing up a story when the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up. “Clark Kent,” he cheerfully intoned.

“Kent,” said the voice on the other end of the line.

Clark grinned. “Bruce! How nice to hear from you.”

“I don’t suppose that you would know anything about this break-in, would you?”

“A break-in?” Clark echoed.

“It seems someone was in my cave last night.”

“Oh?” said Clark.

“Whoever this intruder was, he did some… redecorating.”

“Any leads?” Clark asked.

“A couple. Obviously, this person is someone who knows where the cave is.”

“Seems to be a good assumption,” said Clark.

“It’s also clear that this person is very fast.”

“Oh?” said Clark.

“Yes, considering that they had a span of less than four hours in which to get to the Hello Kitty emporium in Tokyo, then to Gotham, and then back home.”

Clark put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, but it was no use. Bruce could clearly hear him snickering.

“Hello Kitty, Clark? Really?!”

He tried to compose himself a bit before uncovering the handset. “I just thought you could use a little cheering up,” he said, and then collapsed into a laughing fit.

“I see,” said Bruce. There was a long pause. “This isn’t over, you know.”

“April Fool, Bruce,” Clark managed between guffaws.

There was a soft click from the other end of the line. Clark replaced the handset just as the elevator dinged. He turned around, his smile vanishing as he saw his wife storming down the ramp towards his desk.

“Clark Jerome Kent,” she growled once she was close enough to speak without being overheard, “just what did you do to our house?”

Clark’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Don’t you play innocent with me, buster!” said Lois. “There’s no one else who could have turned our entire home into a haunted house between 8:00 and now. I go in to look for that file you needed, and there’s bats hanging everywhere!”

 

The End… of this round, anyway. ;)


End file.
